This application proposes to develop a multidisciplinary Cancer Pharmacology Training Program (CPTP) to provide predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees with a training opportunity that does not currently exist at Case Western Reserve University. Major advances in the treatment and prevention of cancer in the near future will emerge from multidisciplinary approaches to elucidating the processes that underlie tumor initiation and progression and to developing and implementing novel strategies for therapy and prevention of cancer. The goals of the program are to teach the fundamentals of cancer pharmacology, and to train students in approaches to cancer pharmacology that involve multidisciplinary interactions. The program will thus help fill the current deficit of individuals who can move freely between disciplines and productively interact with scientists from various areas to develop the next generation of chemotherapeutic agents. These goals will be accomplished through the courses that are offered and the multidisciplinary research experiences that will be available from the faculty. The program director, Noa Noy, and the advisory committee will provide the sustained leadership required for the recruitment and training of both predoctoral and postdoctoral scientists in the multidisciplinary environment of the field of cancer pharmacology. The 35 faculty mentors with diverse complementary expertise will be grouped into four sub-programs: Cancer biology, Cancer Drug Design and Delivery, Imaging, and Cancer Systems biology. Each trainees will have research mentors from two of these programs. The mentors on this proposed program have a very strong record of accomplishment as cancer researchers. They are Principal Investigators or Project Leaders on 76 NIH grants. Apart from training grants, 29 of the mentors have NIH-funded (primarily through NCI) research grants. Over the past 10-years, the mentors have trained 210 predoctoral students and 192 postdoctoral fellows; they currently have 126 predoctoral and 111 postdoctoral trainees in their laboratories.